


Зарисовка #043 Путешествие

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [31]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго испанец. Тоширо испанского не знает. Из-за этого могут возникнуть трудности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #043 Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #043 Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222405) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: считайте эту историю каноном вплоть до свадьбы Ишшина и Масаки. Там они решили покинуть Японию и всю эту дребедень с Обществом Душ и воспитать детей в Испании. А что? Такое могло случиться.  
> Надеюсь, в испанском нет ошибок, но если есть – пишите. Я только начала его учить.

**SOS (Save Our Souls/Спасите наши души)**

Комната, в которой просыпается Тоширо Хицугая, вопиюще кремовая. Настолько, что ему чудится, будто его тонкое тело и целованные зимой волосы — всего лишь элементы старомодной, искупанной в меду обстановки.

Мебели в комнате мало. Вокруг кровати, на которой лежит Тоширо, много свободного пространства. Почти свободного: то тут то там на каменном полу лежат книги, одежда и другие никак не вяжущиеся друг с другом мелочи. Слева — вытянутая стеклянная дверь, через которую льется жидкий солнечный свет. Смелые лучи освещают всю нелепую ситуацию, в которой находится капитан шинигами.

Будучи юным, сравнительно недавно назначенным капитаном Готей Тринадцать, Тоширо не имел возможности путешествовать по миру людей — к своему глубокому облегчению. Тем не менее, ему требуется лишь пара минут, чтобы оценить обстановку — влажный климат, солнечный интерьер и большой провал в памяти — и понять, что он больше не в Японии. Тоширо не может сказать, в какой части света он проснулся.

Все волнения теряют значимость, когда он садится — бок отзывается тупой болью недавно обработанной раны.

Тоширо безмолвно зовет обитателя своего внутреннего мира. Хьоринмару рокочет, чтобы успокоить хозяина. Непривычно гладкий клинок материализуется рядом, когда Тоширо пытается вылезти из постели. Капитан подсознательно цепляется за него, стараясь восстановить равновесие.

Законный хозяин комнаты, вероятно, мужчина (через спинку стула перекинута скомканная футболка; одинокий черный носок на полу; простыни явно не привыкли к тому, чтобы их заправляли). Он молодой, но не подросток (на стенах нет стереотипных несерьезных постеров; в комнате относительный порядок), и, хотя усердный в учебе (книжный шкаф наполнен томами всех цветов и размеров; на письменном столе — стаканчик для письменных принадлежностей; правая сторона завалена разнообразными ручками — парень, очевидно, правша и не придирчив к чернилам), любит повеселиться (бутылка с выпивкой). В его жизни царит дезорганизация непродуманности (мусорное ведро пустое; пол вокруг него захламлен).

Изучив комнату, Тоширо не обнаруживает в ее постоянном обитателе никаких злых намерений, и все еще не знает, где он и как сюда попал. Присутствие Хьоринмару успокаивает. Капитан скользит к двери, направляясь (он надеется) в оставшуюся часть дома. И лишь собравшись повернуть ручку, он замечает бинты на левой руке и талии — и полное отсутствие верхней части одежды.

Хаори, шитаги, косоде, таби и соломенные варадзи поблизости не обнаруживаются, но просторные хакама все еще крепко держатся на бедрах. Это последнее обстоятельство и наличие бинтов успокаивает подозрения Тоширо, что кто-то мог воспользоваться им, пока он спал. И хотя перспектива разгуливать по незнакомому дому в одних хакама не намного лучше наготы, Тоширо нужно разгадать загадку. Он выходит в коридор.

По левую сторону две закрытых двери, под прямым углом друг к другу; справа — короткий коридор. Лестничной клетки нет, и Тоширо предполагает, что находится в квартире. Вспомнив что-то похожее на балкон в спальне, он понимает, что находится не на первом этаже. Сохранив эту информацию, Тоширо идет дальше по коридору, и выходит в легкую дымку сладкого теплого запаха. Из-за угла под аркой играет музыка.

Позволив своей реяцу увидеть то, что недоступно ему, капитан узнает, что в комнате слева человек, у которого достаточно рейреку, чтобы практически заглушить внешний мир. Тоширо настолько поглощен этой аномалией, что совсем не замечает, как вышеназванный человек выходит из коридора, видит своего пациента в коридоре и удивленно вскрикивает.

Яркий смех человека не позволяет капитану дольше удивляться. Тоширо вздрагивает, делает шаг назад и машинально поднимает Хьоринмару в ножнах. Подняв грубые загорелые руки в том жесте, который говорит «я сдаюсь», невероятно рыжий человек принимает заботливо-спокойное выражение и что-то говорит. Оно влетает в одно ухо Тоширо и вылетает через другое.

— Что? — выплевывает капитан. Грубовато. Он напряжен.

На моложавое лицо человека набегает тучка.

— ¿Hablas español? (Говорите по-испански?)

Испанский.

Человек говорит на испанском. Тоширо должен признать, что этот язык не входит в список ему известных, и даже не входит в список тех языков, которые когда-нибудь могли ему понравиться. Как бы то ни было, он решается на отважный шаг и предполагает, что незнакомец только что спросил, понимает ли его Тоширо.

— Нет, — говорит капитан.

Мрачнеющая хмурость человека — очевидный показатель того, что он не понимает японского. Тоширо отрицательно качает головой, и рыжий, вздохнув, опускает руки. Черты его лица больше не выражают замешательство — скорее, там попытка выглядеть более приветливо.

— ¿Usted es japonés? (Вы японец?)

— Японец, — говорит Тоширо, не уверенный, об этом ли его спросили. — Parlez-vous français? (Вы говорите по-французски?) — пробует он. На французском он изъясняется сносно. Ему уже давно не приходилось использовать этот язык, но если такое смешение позволит разрешить их дилемму, так тому и быть.

— ¿Francés? No, lo siento. ¿Quién eres? (Французский? К сожалению, нет. Кто вы?) — отвечает человек, нервно потирая шею. Он тоже жалеет, что не выучил еще какой-нибудь язык. Решив не терять больше времени в поисках общего языка, человек показывает на меч, на невозмутимое лицо Тоширо и спрашивает: — ¿Por qué tienes una espada? (Зачем вам меч?)

А вот и новые вопросы, на которые Тоширо не может ответить. Однако он понимает, что спрашивают о мече, и опускает оружие. Человеку от этого не легче, но некоторая настороженность покидает его фигуру. Он снова открыто улыбается и пожимает плечами, словно Тоширо ни капли ему не страшен.

— Me llamo Ichigo. ¿Quién eres? (Меня зовут Ичиго. А вас?)

Он показывает на себя, потом на Тоширо, и вопросительно склоняет голову.

— Тоширо Хицугая, — отвечает Тоширо, копирует движение и чувствует себя воплощением идиотизма. — Вы Ичиго?

Незнакомец — уже Ичиго — продолжает счастливо лыбиться, и Тоширо неожиданно понимает, как молод и красив человек.

— Ичиго, да, — утвердительно кивает тот и указывает на бинты, умело наложенные на хрупкого Тоширо. — ¿Se siente bien? ¿Está herido? (Все в порядке? Не болит?)

— Похоже, ты так и не догадался, что я тебя не понимаю, — ровно говорит Тоширо и приподнимает белую бровь.

Во всем это приключении есть туманный намек на сюрреализм.

Шинигами сомневается, что он узнает что-нибудь еще о своем прибытии в Испанию — Испанию, кто бы мог подумать — вне зависимости от того, пойдет он сейчас спать или нет. Возвращаясь в спальню, он надеется, что весь разговор был лишь сном. Но Ичиго копирует выражение его лица.

Человек поражен экзотичностью японского языка.

Глядя на него, Тоширо ничего не может на него поделать: он смеется над шутками Судьбы и дикой абсурдностью мироздания

Ичиго издает ошеломленный звук и оглядывается в поисках спасения.

Хоть это Тоширо понимает.


End file.
